


Tales from the Blackwatch Payload

by gayori



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, RIP Reaper, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, Team Talon (Overwatch), not a serious work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayori/pseuds/gayori
Summary: Members of Overwatch, Blackwatch, and Talon come together as the Overwatch Family for Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes' funeral.





	Tales from the Blackwatch Payload

Gabriel Reyes' funeral.  
Sombra visited the casket first. She couldn't count on her two hands the number of times she'd pranked him with cat videos on his desktop, yet they hardly seemed funny at that time.  
McCree was next. He could see the beanie Gabe was still wearing, which he always said made him look like a hipster. It did.  
Jesse tipped his own hat. "My McCondolences," he said, and moved down the aisle.  
Brigitte then gazed into the open casket. Her father and godfather couldn't bear to attend after the threats made against their family. She shut one eye and pretended to flick Reyes' head.  
"Mace to the face," she whispered.  
D.Va came not far behind. She took a deep breath, preparing to speak, and said only a few words.  
"Press F to pay respects."  
And from across the room, in the back row, with a flower in his hand and a tear in his eye, Strike Commander Jack Morrison could be heard.  
"F."  
He didn't speak again that night.  
He left.


End file.
